1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer having a function for reproducing multimedia data, a method for reproducing multimedia data in the computer, and a recording medium for recording a program for the reproduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a computer having a function for reproducing audio data such as MP3 data or WAVE data, a reproduction command operation is carried out by using a pointing device such as mouse, accupoint or keyboard. However, such audio data reproduction operation requires fine operation in a small sized computer which is easily hand held in particular, and therefore, there has been a problem on an aspect of operability. Further, in a small sized computer of such type, a user must carry out button operation or the like due to specification of a coordinate position while a display panel is opened, that is, while a pointing device operation or keyboard operation and the like is enabled. Thus, operating environment is specifically limited, and there has been a problem on an aspect of usability.
This applies to a computer having a function for reproducing compressed video data such as MPEG data.